


Love Hotels (Reed900)

by Lil_IVCakes, RheasDoodles



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Bottom Gavin Reed, Dominant Gavin Reed, Dominant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Eventual Smut, Gavin is a prostitute, M/M, Prostitution, Sub Gavin Reed, Switching, Top Gavin Reed, undercover cop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_IVCakes/pseuds/Lil_IVCakes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RheasDoodles/pseuds/RheasDoodles
Summary: (If you have a better name idea... please.. help me lmao)(I've never written a fanfiction.. I'm sorry lmfao. Also first chapters are short.)______________Conan (Nines/RK900) is a human detective who works for the Detroit Police Department.When sex trafficking and prostitution start to become a big problem in Detroit, HQ suggests sending a few skilled detectives undercover to spy on the prostitutes.Conan was the first to volunteer for this case. Perhaps taking down the illegal love hotels in Detroit would earn him the promotion he deserved.Everything was going fine. All Conan had to do was choose a prostitute and begin his investigation. But his first mistake was choosing Gavin Reed.______________NOTE: I began writing this alone until IV_Cakes and I began to roleplay it together. Chapters now are released whenever I believe we've hit a good plot point end and I have time to edit our rp into a coherent storyline.





	1. Take-Out

September. It was a strange time of the year. Things were starting to get cold, plants starting to wither. One of those months that just pass by silently. Unlike most other months it promised no real plans, just the confirmation of Fall. September was just another month for Detroit. 

Somewhere a man pulled his jacket up around him, sheltering himself from the cool air. He took a quick glance at his phone before turning down a dimly lit alleyway. The man walked until he approached a bright red door. _You can do this Conan._

After a few minutes of giving himself a pep talk, Conan walked inside. The thick scent of perfume hung in the air. Faded lights paved their way to a desk, a raggedy one at that. He scrunched his nose up. The place was in poor condition, not that he would say it aloud. Once Conan arrived at the desk he looked down at its keeper. A blonde lady with no name tag.

"I'd like to request someone," He spoke firmly, an attempt to hide his nervousness. 

The desk lady stared at him sullenly before sliding a notebook his way. Inside it contained pictures along with names and information on each employee. Tabs separated the men and women. People were in the order of their age. Youngest to oldest. Every passing minute in this building began to rub him the wrong way. 

"Him, please," Conan replied, pushing his finger onto the laminated paper. He had picked out someone near his age and that had a low request rate. If he had to do this, he could at least help one person out. 

The lady nodded her head and held out a hand to receive payment. Once everything was paid she picked up her phone and dialed a number. 

"Hello. Yes. You've been requested. Please come to the front desk." A moment later and the lady focused her attention on Conan. 

"Gavin will be here shortly."


	2. Step One? Done.  Step Two? Harder Than I Thought.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Gavin is impatient.

Sex trafficking and prostitution. Both illegal and highly active in Detroit. For months the DPD tried to bust down the doors on it. But it wasn't until recently they got the smart decision to send cops undercover. Whenever word got around of a new "Love Hotel" was open, the DPD would send out a few officers, who were willing of course, to check it out. Their goal was to befriend the prostitute and offer them a way out. Once befriending them officers would try to work alongside the prostitute to lock up the procurers or “pimps”.

  
Conan was a detective for the DPD. Whenever Fowler had asked him if he was up for the job he accepted with little hesitation. He was so close to being promoted yet the lack of a big case prevented him from proving himself. Hopefully, this case could be his big break.

* * *

 

The man in front of him grinned wide. "'I'm guessin' you're the one who 'ordered' me?" He gave a gruff chuckle, obviously amused by his own joke. "Would you rather stay in one of the rooms here or...?" Gavin raised an eyebrow, waiting for Conan to answer.

"I would rather stay somewhere... Cleaner. Is it alright if we go back to my apartment?" Conan replied, his voice rather flat.

"Yeah, that's fine by me. Just pay for my cab fare back."

And with that, the two were out of the "love hotel" and heading towards Conan's car.

Conan paused. _FUCK._ His dumbass had forgotten to put his police badge into the glove box. "Wait here and let me clean up the passenger side."

He quickly walked over and opened the passenger door up, leaning over the seat and shoving everything that was out in the open into the glove box. While his home was clean and any sign of his profession was neatly put away, his car was not. Conan had changed at work and didn’t think to throw his spare clothes into the trunk.

Once the man was finished he rounded the car and fell into the driver’s seat with a sigh. “Sorry."

"S'alright." Gavin shrugged, making his way over to his side of the car and buckling in. "So. What's your name?"

"My name is Conan. And yours is Gavin, right?” Conan put the car into gear, ”I like it.”

“That’s good, ”He hummed, ”Because I can assure you that it will be the only thing you’ll be able to say tonight.”

Pink tinted Conan’s cheeks as he pulled the car onto the road and began to head for his apartment. “You say that like you assume I’m going to be the sub.”

Gavin blinked, ”You aren’t?”

A chuckle left the detective’s lips as he glanced at Gavin. There was no way the one he had picked was a top. He wouldn’t have even guessed him as a switch. But the amount of confidence he had only a few minutes ago suggested that in the few times he had customers they had let him take the high road. He finally answered,” I usually dominate. Do you as well?”

“Well,” Gavin looked out the window,” I’m fine with either I suppose. Though, I was looking forward to hearing you scream tonight.” The scarred up man looked back over at Conan and placed his hand on his upper thigh.

“Who says I still won’t?” Conan grinned. He felt the sudden the pressure on his thigh and tensed up. He managed to keep his grin, more of a smirk by now, and focused on driving rather than conversation.

Gavin’s palm moved closer and closer to the crotch of the man beside him. Before long he was groping the man through his jeans.

“Eager?” Conan asked, not taking his eyes off the road.

“You’re one to talk. I’m not the hard one.”

Conan’s nose twitched, ”I hate to cut you off but we are here. Now I have to make it up two flights without anyone seeing my dick.”

Gavin laughed as he heard an audible grumble escape the older man. “Let’s go then.”

* * *

 

Before long the two had made their way up the stairs, managing to avoid any nosy neighbors that may have been wandering the halls. The apartment that Conan lived in wasn’t expensive but it wasn’t exactly cheap either. Luckily, his job allowed him to afford it. It was a one bedroom, one bath, with a connected kitchen and living room. It also had a small pantry that held a washing machine and dryer.

He slid his key into the lock and began to twist. Oh!

“Uh, you’re clean, right?”

Gavin knitted his eyebrows at the man and gave a small huff, ”Yes, I am. Let’s go inside now.”

_Rather impatient. Great job on picking this one._

Before he could even get all the way into his own apartment, Conan was being grabbed at. Gavin pushed himself against Conan, reaching up to roughly press his lips against him.

The detective returned the favor. He also slowly began to lead Gavin towards the bedroom. Once they made it, Gavin was pulling at his clothes.

“Alright then, ready when you are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be hazy until I can get a few chapters written ahead. Thank you so much for the kudos and comments! Hope you follow through with this chapter.
> 
> Sorry, my chapters are short lmao. They will get better soon I promise.


	3. New To This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: sex scene (Im bad at writing them omg)
> 
> Gavin: k I'm leaving  
> Conan: wait take a shower  
> Gavin k. now im leaving  
> Conan: wait.... pizza?  
> Gavin:....
> 
> I know this still isn't a long chapter. But I wanted this out before I wrote the next chapter. The next chapter is going to take a bit. Happpy late halloween.

Not by any means was Conan a virgin. He had his fair share of experience. That being said, most of his experience happened years ago. College had definitely been a wild time for him. After moving to Detroit and settling in, he was far too busy with work to find a partner. Of course, he was like every once else, yearnings and wants. Sexual needs that sometimes he even had to take into his own hands. Literally. But this was the first time in a long time that Conan had the chance to fuck anyone, let alone pay anyone for it. Yes, he was doing his job. But who said he couldn’t have fun whilst doing so?

The pair was on the bed not even seconds after they had made it to Conan’s room. Gavin made quick work of undressing the detective and had even managed to pin him against the bed. 

“I thought I said I would dominate,” Conan reminded Gavin. 

“I suppose you’ll have to fight me over it.” He sneered. 

Creaks escaped the old mattress as Conan flipped over and held Gavin’s arms down onto the bed with one hand and used his free one to trace his stomach. His fingers ran softly from the man’s navel to the button of his jeans. Conan quickly unbuttoned it and pulled the jeans off before reaching back up and toying with his crotch. That earned him a small growl. 

“Get on with it.”

Conan’s eyes narrowed, ”Ask me nicer.”

The detective soon found out that Gavin was more bark than bite. He asked nicer. The detective began stroking Gavin’s length. With each breathy moan that escaped him, Conan picked up the speed. Up until this point he had been ignoring his own erection. And he wasn’t sure if he could anymore. So finally he let go of Gavin and reached over him to grab a bottle of lube and a condom from the bedside table. 

“Even though I’m paying you. Let me know if I need to stop.” Conan insisted. 

Gavin rolled his eyes and gave a weird look,” Consent was established after you made the payment. Shut up and fuck me.”

And with that, Conan was spreading lube on his fingers and shoving one up Gavin’s entrance. One became two and two became three. After deciding that he was prepped, Conan pulled his fingers out, put the condom on, and slowly slid his cock into the man. 

“Holy shi-” Gavin’s words were cut off as a loud groan left his lips. 

A twitch passed over Conan’s nose as he reached his hand up to cover Gavin’s mouth,” Keep quiet and I’ll give you a tip. I don’t want my neighbors to hear you.” Gavin gave a small nod. 

A smirk played on his lips as he watched the man try his best not to make noise. Conan moved his free hand up his chest, flicking his thumb across Gavin’s nipple. A jolt of pride ran straight to his dick as he made the man beneath him shudder.

Gavin pushed his tongue up against Conan’s palm. No doubt he could taste traces of the lube that had been used on him just minutes ago. Of course, Conan used flavored lube. 

Years of not having sex unquestionably put Conan on the shorter side of the two. Had he not been out of the game for so long maybe he could have lasted longer. Unfortunately, that was not the case. I only took a few more thrusts before he came. Though Gavin remained unsatisfied. 

The gruff man sat up after having Conan pull out. His hand shot up quickly and grabbed the detective’s jaw, ”My turn.” Gavin nodded his head towards his own throbbing erection, motioning for Conan to take care of it. Conan obeyed, dropping off the bed and onto his knees, leaning forward to take Gavin into his mouth. He ran his tongue lightly along his shaft, grazing it every now and then with his canine teeth. A hiss left Gavin’s mouth as Conan placed a hand on his ass, squeezing hard as he went down further, going faster and faster. 

“Fucking hell, go faster.” Gavin moaned. 

Conan complied. 

A few moans and a string of curse words later and out came a messy faced Conan and a satisfied Gavin. 

They sat on the edge of the bed, panting and attempting to bring their heart rate down to that of a resting one. 

“Not a bad waste of my money after all, I suppose,” Conan commented. 

Gavin scoffed, “Not a bad waste of my time, I suppose.”

A silence hung in the air for a few minutes before Conan finally spoke again, “I- uhm. I’m gonna take a shower. You are free to take one after me and I can drive you back to the hotel. That or I can call a cab?” 

He shrugged, “Don’t care. I can chill here.” He glanced around for a moment,” You got wifi or a TV remote? Something?”

“Uh yeah,” Conan tossed Gavin a small remote, ”Watch whatever.” And with that, the detective was heading towards his bathroom, towel in hand.  
Luckily, Conan didn’t have too many valuable things in plain sight. Things like his police photos, clothes, and anything else instated by the DPD were out of sight and locked up. The man obviously knew better than to invite someone, especially a prostitute, to his house and let them wander it unattended. Besides, Gavin was waiting for the tip that was promised to him. He wouldn’t just disappear. Hopefully, because Conan had yet to sink his investigation hook. 

 

Hot steam floated quickly out of the shower as Conan stepped out. He wrapped the warm towel around his body, making sure that he was completely dry before walking back into his bedroom. 

Gavin was still atop the bed, eyes shifting from the TV to Conan as he entered the room. He slowly slipped off the bed and made his way to the bathroom. 

Once he heard the shower turning on, Conan dropped his towel and began getting dressed. He stretched his arms into the air, waiting for that satisfying click before heading into the kitchen. His stomach was yelling at him to feed it so he might as well make food for Gavin too.

After mulling over the idea of cooking, Conan decided ordering pizza would be easier. And faster. A phone call later and the pizza was ordered. It arrived at the same time Conan heard the shower turn off. He could smell Gavin before he saw him. It was his shampoo. Hell if he knew what scent, though. Men shampoo was like that. Manly as possible, no scent labels.

Gavin poked his head out of the bedroom, ”You ordered pizza?”

“Is that alright?” Conan asked, confused. 

The man chuckled, ”You’re new to this, huh? Usually, people pay us, fuck us, then leave us. It’s rare that we get to clean up afterward, let alone eat.” Gavin reached over and grabbed a slice of pizza. 

A small flush arose on Conan’s cheeks, “Oh. Yeah, I’ve never done this so I wouldn't know. Want me to keep that in mind for next time?” He laughed. 

Gavin took a bite of his pizza only to choke on it for a few seconds, “Next time? You’re gonna ask for me again?”

“If that’s fine with you? I mean. I enjoyed myself. Did you?”

Gavin began looking around. He stood up and continued his search. Eventually, he found what he was looking for, a pen and a napkin. He messily wrote down his number on the sheet of paper and handed it to Conan,” I suppose I did. Here’s my number. If you want to do this again, call me. Make sure to have payment ready when I arrive.” The man grabbed another slice of pizza, “I’ll consider this my tip. See ya, Conan.”  
“Bye.”


	4. Not With That Sense Of Humor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conan: Should I call Gavin? I won't look needy...Will I?

“You’ve got to be joking.”

“Connor that hurts my pride. If I was joking, you wouldn’t have caught on.” 

The man glared up at him, letting out a sigh before shaking his head. “Conan. I have no quarrel with who you decide to get sexually involved with but using sex as a way to solve a case? I don’t agree with that.”

A small bout of frustration began to tug at Conan, he had known better than to tell his brother anything. He was always one to make a big deal out of it. 

“How the hell else am I supposed to get information? I need to gain their trust. And honestly the only way I can see to get that is to continue requesting them. It’s not like I can pretend to bump into them on the streets and become friends. That would take way too long.”

“And sleeping with them is?! If you get any STDs do not come crying to m-” Connor trailed off as Captain Fowler poked his head out of his office and focused his gaze on the two. 

“Nines! Get your ass in here now!” Fowler howled across the precinct. 

Conan ducked his head and scowled at his brother. _Fuck you, Connor._

Upon entering Fowler’s office, the pit of his stomach began to feel cold. He sank into one of the chairs and managed to keep eye contact with his superior. 

“Yes, Captain?” Conan asked, managing to keep his voice level. There was no way Fowler had overheard the two brothers. Perhaps the last part but it didn’t imply anything about the case. 

“Don’t you know how to answer your goddamn phone Nines?” Fowler’s went off, ”You’ve been emailed four times, called five, and sent god knows how many texts. Yet all you seem to be interested in is squabbling with your brother in the middle of the bullpen.”

Anxiety fled from Conan as he assessed the situation. Of course, his phone. That’s what he was in trouble for. Totally not sleeping with the prostitutes rather than befriending them in a natural way. He should have known what he was in trouble for wasn’t as serious as he had prompted by the way Fowler had yelled at him. If Fowler was really upset he would have said ‘Conan’ rather than ‘Nines”, a nickname he’d picked up while working here. Though that really wasn’t a story he wanted to relive. 

Conan pulled his phone out of his pocket, smiling sheepishly at the notifications littered across it. “Sorry I had it on silent. I guess I forgot to turn the ringer back on.” He quickly slid his thumb across the side of the phone and pushed it back into his pocket, ”Anyway, what’s the problem?”

Fowler huffed, ”New body. Just turned up. First responders think it’s related to the previous cases but I told them not to assume anything until I sent you out there to look over the scene.”

The detective stood up, “Alright. You want me to go it alone?”

“Nah, take Connor and Hank with you.”

“Must I really bring along that pair?” 

Fowler grumbled, ”That’s what I said, isn’t it?”

“Okay but if they start flir-”

“Get the fuck out of my office!” 

______________________________________________________________

Victim: Carrie Finch  
Age: 24 years old  
Sex: Female  
Cause Of Death: Unknown. Mutilation? Blunt Force Trauma?   
Time Of Death: Approximately 4:00 A.M to 4:30 A.M 

Conan let out a scoff. He was a detective. Usually, he only worked the crime scenes after most of the basics were done. When he had arrived on the scene, the techs were still placing evidence markers. He would have to wait until the photographers got onto the scene before he could peruse it. He scanned the entry and saw Collins leaning against a wall. 

“How’s it go, Ben?” Conan asked, making his way towards the detective, leaving both Hank and Connor on their own. 

“It goes.”Collins sighed, ”We have yet to find a murder weapon, let alone a suspect.”

“Tell me what you have so far, then.” He prompted. 

Collin scratched the back of his neck, ”Well. First responders arrived at 4:30 A.M. We received a call at about 4:16. A couple heard a scream outside and the man decides to investigate. When he gets there all he sees is the victim. He runs back inside, locks the doors, tells his wife to call 911.”

“And their alibi?” He asked, sliding on a pair of gloves he had brought with him. 

“Each other. That and their home security footage. Which is currently being reviewed for evidence.”

“Well,” Conan paused, looking over the crime scene from outside the tape, ”What about the victim? Do they know her?”

“A Carrie Finch. Doesn’t look like she even lives in this part of town. License suggest a neighboring town. Our witnesses have no clue who she is.” Collins’ eyes shift to the line of photographers leaving the scene,” See if you can find something we missed.” 

“Alright, Hank and Connor are behind me so be sure to let them enter.” Conan watched as Ben scribbled his name down onto the entry sheet, along with the current time. 

He carefully pulled the latex gloves tighter around his hands, making sure that they fit snugly before walking on the scene. There wasn’t much left. Everything had happened on cement, so no visible footsteps. All Conan could see was the body, blood, and a purse. The detective squatted beside the body. There was a huge dent in the victim’s forehead, most likely caused by the swing of a heavy object. If he had to guess, a baseball bat. However, a pipe could have also done the trick. 

Cause Of Death: ~~Unknown. Mutilation?~~ Blunt Force Trauma.

Had they had more time on the scene perhaps Conan would have rolled his eyes at the mistake in the tech’s guesswork but he would let it slide this time. The only mutilation she seemed to have on the visible skin were lacerations. She could have bled out but Conan was fairly certain her ultimate demise was due to the bash in her forehead. 

The man stood up with a sigh, turning around as soon as he heard a voice. 

“Figure anything out?” Hank asked, leaning to the side to glance at the body behind Conan. 

“I’m fairly certain she was killed by whatever knocked her upside the head. Though I see no murder weapon. If it’s not here, the killer has it. Or has hidden it somewhere else.”

“Damn. We must have a sly one on our hands. But I reckon their first mistake was leaving the body.”

“No, their first mistake was killing her in such a public area,” Conan remarked. 

Connor walked up to join them, a frown on his face, ”Guys… I’m pretty sure the mistake he made was killing someone to begin with. Stop being so morbid.”

Conan rolled his eyes and made his way to the other pieces of evidence left to review. The blood, there wasn’t much he could do with it. Most of it permeated from the victim’s body. He would have to wait until the lab reports came back to be sure it was hers. Then there was her purse. The contents of it had spilled out onto the sidewalk. Lipstick, a wallet, keys, mints, and a cell phone. 

The first plan of business would be to check the home security footage, after that her cellular device. Someone would also need to contact any relatives and pass on the information of her… current state. Conan prayed that he wouldn’t be apart of the latter. It was one of the worst parts of the job. Besides seeing what kinds of evil humans were capable of. 

Before Conan could even attempt doing any of this, he would have to wait for the techs to come back and package the evidence. He was looking at a day or so before he could continue this case. Well, depending on how fast they worked it. 

“Alright, Ben. I’m going to head back to the office. Tell one of them to contact me as soon as all the evidence has been submitted and checked off for reviewing.” Conan announced, walking past Ben, stripping his hands of the blue gloves. 

“Catch ya later, Nines. Be safe.”

“Always.”

___________________________________________________________________________

Work was well… Work. Yeah, Conan enjoyed his job but it sure as hell drained him. When he had arrived back at the office he had written up a report of the crime scene and sent it to Fowler along with a reminder that tomorrow was his off day, but to inform him if any news came back about the case. Conan had requested that the cell phone be unlocked, the home security tape footage be sent to his email, and the blood found be tested. He was sure the lab would do all of that anyway but just in case, he wrote it down. 

After work, he came straight home. A shower later and he was on his bed with a bowl of soup watching whatever peaked his interests. He began to focus his mind off that case and onto the one with his newly acquired friend. Gavin. The rough looking man he requested only days ago. Conan managed to get the man’s number and suggest another meetup. All he had to do was keep sleeping with him and try to get information out of him about the business. Perhaps he could figure out exactly why Gavin himself sells his body. If he could figure that out, he would be a small step closer to figuring out how these “sex shops” were popping up. And maybe, just maybe, he could figure out who exactly was behind this one. 

But when exactly should Conan reinvite Gavin over? Tonight was probably late notice. Though by the look of his ratings back at the hotel, Conan highly doubted he was busy with anyone else. Tomorrow would be a good time. Yeah, he’d invite him to come over tomorrow. 

He quickly clicked his phone on and began typing in Gavin’s number. The monotone dial rang in his ear until finally, he heard a soft click. 

“Hello?” The voice queried. 

“Hey. It’s Conan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I couldn't find an rp partner. I'm going to just continue this alone. Sorry if any of my forensics knowledge isn't accurate. I'm not a forensics expert. Not yet anyway.


	5. Sleepovers Are For Grown-Ups Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conan decides to invite Gavin over after a long shift.

“Yeah, yeah. I know...I got it. Jeez, just check your box. I swear I put it there.  The man paid me and I left all of it there. Didn’t even keep a dollar for myself. You’ll get more as soon as I do...Goodbye...”  Gavin clicked the end button on his phone, sighing heavily.

“Fucker.” He said aloud to himself, ”Haven’t gotten requested in a year and as soon as I do, he takes every penny I have.”

He shook his head and threw his phone onto the bed. He could practically smell the rank breath of the man he had been on the phone with just moments ago. It was that or the smell of the hotel.  Not that there was that much of a difference.

A familiar noise buzzed through the air catching Gavin off guard. His eyes landed on the glowing screen of his phone. He took a glance on it to see it was an unfamiliar number. Weird. The man took his phone in hand and finally picked up with some sort of curiosity.

"Hello?"  He asked, cautiously.

"Hey. It's Conan."

Oh. Now that was interesting. In all honesty, Gavin had forgotten he’d even given him his number. Let alone that he’d ever call it.

"Conan? Didn't think you'd call this soon." Gavin would make a bet that his shit-eating grin could be heard through the phone, "What makes you do so?"

“Perhaps I just couldn't wait,” Conan replied. “Anyway. I was wondering if you were busy. Not like, now. Maybe tomorrow? Are you busy tomorrow?

Gavin chewed on the inside of his cheek and remained silent for about two minutes before giving an answer. It wasn’t like he was super busy tomorrow, but having cash on him now would be the best.  “How about tonight?” Another short pause was made but before Conan could even have the chance to open his mouth, Gavin cut him off, “If you're not busy, of course.”

“Tonight?” Conan quickly looked around the mess that was his apartment. He had his work clothes strewn on the floor, a pizza box in his trash can, and had yet to even completely clean up from the previous night. If he wanted Gavin over, he'd have to clean up fast.

“If tonight's better then yeah. But I'll have to give you a cab fee because hopefully, I'll be too tired to take you home.” His voice dropped a notch before returning to normal, “But yeah, swing by when you can. I'll pay the regular.”

“That's fine by me.” And then, as if reading Conan’s mind and completely ignoring his last words, Gavin spoke again with a light smirk rising upon his lips. “How much time do I give you to tidy up your place?”

The joke provoked by a guess of his own which probably wasn’t far from the truth. Maybe it was another tease to call Conan out. He somehow enjoyed to play around with the thought of being wanted even if it was just to please some stranger.

“I- uh,” Conan paused and took another look around his room,” 30 minutes maybe?” He slipped off his bed as he waited for a reply, deciding that he should go ahead and start cleaning up. After Gavin approved the wait time, Conan’s face lit up.

“Do I need to pick you up, or do you have a ride?” He asked, leaning over to pick up his uniform. He would have to stash it somewhere Gavin wouldn’t see. One problem Conan had was paranoia. The thought of Gavin accidentally finding wherever he stashed his uniform scared him. Failure in this mission wasn’t an option.

Under the kitchen sink would probably be fine...

“No need to bother, I will come myself. See ya in 30 minutes lover boy.” Truth was, Gavin didn't have a ride but he could easily get there on foot. A good old walk in the busy streets of Detroit might be relaxing, who knows. 30 minutes was enough time to arrive on time if he were to leave immediately.

And so he did, it wasn’t until his hand was on the doorknob that he realized he didn't know where exactly he was headed. Gavin quickly sent a short text, asking for the address as he stepped outside.

Why not take the offer for Conan to pick him up? Gavin didn't want to bother that much. _Already feeling sympathetic for the boy? Oh, his boss would kill him right on the spot if he was to know._

After managing to shove all his police attire behind the soap bottles under the sink, Conan stood up and gave a small sigh. He had 30 minutes or less to make his home presentable. He wasn’t sure why he cared so much. Wasn’t it just as messy last time?

Conan shook his head as he headed back to his room. Before he began to clean, he heard a small ping come from his phone.

“How could I have forgotten to give him the address…” Conan mentally slapped himself as he mumbled aloud.  He quickly sent the man another text before starting again on his room.

___

Gavin eventually found himself standing by the front door of what he hoped to be the right apartment. _He couldn't have possibly gotten the wrong one, could he?_

Still, the atmosphere here felt somehow different - isolated yet warm and rather welcoming compared to the place he lived at. Then again, he lived in a third rate hotel. Gavin felt his thoughts drifting into the clouds and so he shook them off.  With one last roll of his eyes, he finally rang the doorbell and stood there waiting.

The sound of a doorbell made Conan jump. He had totally forgotten he had one. Most people just knocked. Most people being his brother, the only person who really ever stopped by nowadays.

The man quickly stood up straight, his back popping in disagreement. He walked over to the door and let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. Conan opened the door, giving Gavin a small smile, ”Come on in, make yourself at home. Again.”

And he swore he felt his heart skip a beat, if it wasn’t the fear of Gavin finding some kind of evidence that he was a cop, it was because he was about to be messed up by the hottest prostitute he’d ever seen… Again.

An anxious pair of blue eyes met Gavin’s and made him set aside his worries. This was the right place. A cocky smirk took place upon his lips as he sashayed into the apartment. He quickly shut the door and his hands wasted no time finding their spot up around Conan's shoulders. The tip of his tongue went over the corners of that beloved mouth as Gavin leaned in for a short kiss.

"Are we getting down to business or did you just miss my company, pretty boy?”

 _I wouldn't be lying if I said I missed yours though_ , he added silently with a wink.

Conan leaned into the kiss greedily, any tiredness he had from his shift had clearly disappeared. He let out a small whine as the kiss was cut short.  

“Who’s to say it’s not both of those reasons?” Conan replied, rolling his eyes slightly,” And ‘boy’? I may be pretty, but I know I’ve gotta be older than you.” The man leaned behind Gavin to lock his apartment door.  “As for when and what we are doing, that’s entirely up to you. I have the cash, and if I’m not mistaking, which I hope I’m not, you’ve got all night.” His tone had slid from casual to seductive in less than a second. He slowly leaned back into Gavin, searching for a second kiss, this one hungrier than the first.

"Well, you're the one who would know." Gavin guessed Conan must've seen the information bar back at the hotel. "Would you like it better if I were to call you daddy then?" And to answer the last thing Conan said, a pair of hands quickly ran from his shoulders down his entire body feeling the skin beneath the clothes, touching all the right spots. Their lips met once again and this time Gavin let the other man take the lead before softly sinking teeth at his bottom lip for a challenging bite.

Conan let out a small grunt as he felt his lip being tugged.  “You can call me anything, as long as it’s not 'old man',” He replied, a husky chuckle leaving his lips. Someone had called him that once, needless to say, it had killed the whole mood.

His entire body shivered as he felt Gavin’s hands roam around. He wanted so badly to fall into submission, yet his ego argued. Conan placed his hands at Gavin’s hips and started leading him towards his bedroom. “I’d bet my room would be a tad bit more comfortable than this hallway.”

Gavin attempted to stay concentrated on their current activity but he had to muffle a chuckle into the collar of his partner's shirt upon hearing his remark of being called an old man.

Once they got into the bedroom, Gavin took the lead straight to the bed and pushed Conan down on it. His eyes took their time to admire the lovely view below him. He then positioned himself onto his lap and began grinding against Conan, using a free hand he pulled Conan up by his shirt for a heated kiss and with the other, he tried to unbuckle his belt.

Conan let out a noise as he was pushed back onto the bed. He laid there for a minute before being dragged back up for another kiss. He grinned into the kiss as he attempted to help Gavin unbuckle his belt.  As soon as he got it off, he began working on his own clothing.

Originally, Conan had not been expecting to invite Gavin back tonight, so he had just slipped on some long boxers and a shirt. So luckily for them, they wouldn’t have to pull much off of Conan tonight.

He quickly pulled off his boxers, the grinding from Gavin had already made them into a tent. His own face lit up, a bit embarrassed, but he chose to ignore it. Since his hands were free, he began running them up Gavin’s body. Conan hooked his fingers on the hem of Gavin’s shirt and pulled it over his head.  The scars all over his body seemed to tell a story, but it was one Conan did not know. Perhaps he could ask him about it later. For now, he decided that he should be focusing on other things.

At first, Gavin thought Conan was just being nice, but now that he actually got invited over for a second time their actions somehow felt much more intimate to him. Poor boy, getting easily attached to anyone who seemed to show any sort of interest towards him, even if it wasn't real.

Gavin brushed off the thought as he removed the rest of their remaining clothing. He began with kisses, one after another, from Conan’s face down to his chest. His teeth latched onto the skin underneath his collarbones and then he closed his lips around the spot to suck on it long enough to form a mark. It took a mere second before Gavin suddenly jolted backward as if burned by realization.

"I-um..." He cast his eyes down in apologetic sort of way. "We never spoke about leaving marks or anything so... Are those on the list?”

A moan left Conan’s lips as his skin was pulled on. The hot breath on his skin made him tingle. He whined softly as Gavin pulled away, cool air hitting his body.

“Fuck, you can leave them wherever,” He replied, still in a daze of lust, ”Just come back and stop looking sorry.” Conan let out a growl and leaned up to grab Gavin, wrapping his hands around his neck and leaving sloppy kisses on his jawline.

“So,” Conan prompted as he reached one of his hands down to grab Gavin’s crotch,” Who shall it be?”

Gavin gave a shiver and rolled hips forward desperately willing for more friction which somehow was not a good start to his plans of going on top.  He still wasn't quite ready to give up on them and instead of mouthing an actual answer, his head went forward where lips connected to the spot they've previously left on to continue bruising the skin enough to leave a proper hickey. He left few more and then wrapped fingers around Conan's length in return. Gavin teasingly moved them up and down looking for a weak spot to stroke at.

The pace at which Gavin's fingers moved began to nag Conan. He whined again and tried to thrust himself up slightly into his hand.  Since Gavin had left so many marks on him, Conan planned to do the same. He quickly latched his lips onto the man's neck and sucked hard. He bit the swollen skin, tracing his tongue around the bite marks with a smirk.  He didn't mind having any marks on him. But hopefully the uniform he wore to work would cover them all up.

As soon as Gavin felt the skin of his neck getting sucked he slightly jolted forward and a quiet sound leaving his mouth.  The man let his eyes fall shut and decided to sink his fingers into the dark head of hair in front of him. Honestly, Gavin’s entire neck was a huge weak spot but he tried not to show it.  Once he was done enjoying himself he tightened his grip on Conan’s hair and pushed him down onto the mattress. He reached forward, grabbing the bottle of lube which was surprisingly in the same spot as the previous night. He popped it open, soaking his fingers with it. "Spread your legs, wide sweetheart~"

A smirk filled with desire and tiny bits of pride appeared but then another thought of concern interrupted his plans. Trying not to make it awkward by asking directly he just leaned down to purr into Conan's ear. "Unless you'd like it better if I were to ride you instead.”

The tight grip that Gavin had on Conan only made him even weaker. If he had to choose one thing that made him weak, it was hair pulling. A loud moan left the man and he quickly brought his hands up to cover his mouth, embarrassed his neighbors might hear him.

While he would have had fun either way Gavin suggested, the thought of seeing him on top of him made Conan much more excited.  “I’d love to have your pretty little ass on top of me this time.”

Conan’s moans had Gavin weak in the knees with a knot already forming at the bottom of his stomach.  He then went down on Conan, taking him in his mouth within a second to suck him teasingly as he worked two fingers up his own ass to get prepared for what would go next. It didn't take long before Gavin energetically hopped back on top. With thighs spread apart, the man cleaned the lube off his fingers as he settled down on Conan's dick humming softly with parted lips and lidded eyes.

The sight of Gavin loosening himself up only made Conan harder. He placed his hands atop Gavin’s thighs and roughly squeezed them. His fingers began to travel upwards and they made their way to his crotch, where they soon latched onto Gavin’s cock. He stroked it slowly, making sure Gavin got the same amount of teasing that he had received.  He let out another moan as the man above him slid further down. Conan tried his best to thrust into the man. A tight squeeze on Gavin’s dick was Conan’s way of telling him that he needed more.

A whine attempted to escape Gavin’s mouth but it came out more like a muffled huff and an expression that was simply begging Conan to stroke faster. Gavin enjoyed to keep people on edge but he himself couldn't handle a little teasing. I was a weak mark on his list which hopefully Conan wouldn't find out about. On the other hand, being held roughly drove him wild so he encouraged every simple touch with small moans.  Gavin tried leaning into a different angle to give Conan a better opportunity to thrust into him and sped up the movements of his own hips. Suddenly the idea for a slight change of positions became necessary. He leaned forward to ask Conan to sit up instead.

The man tilted his head slightly as Gavin leaned forward. After hearing his suggestion, Conan sat up a bit.  The new position was quite more comfortable. This way, the two were almost level with each other. Conan grabbed Gavin’s thighs once more, just squeezing hem for the hell of it. This position offered more possibilities. And Conan was definitely going to try them out.  He leaned forward and brought his lips to Gavin’s chest. He softly bit the tender skin of the man’s nipple. After that, he made his way towards his collar bone and began to leave more marks,

Gavin twitched, letting out another moan, louder than the last as he spread his legs wider and dropped his head back, giving Conan better access to his neck. Gavin wasn't really a big fan of being left with love marks but tonight he wouldn’t mind. The fingers on one hand slowly made their way towards Conan’s hair and began gently pulling as if it was the only thing keeping him grounded.  The other hand he slipped in between their bodies and went straight forward into circling around the soft spot of his nipple were Conan was moments ago. Gavin brushed his lips past the man’s ear, ”Do it again.”

The sensation of having his hair pulled was one that was harder for Conan to explain. He used to hate it as a kid. But now he’d melt into the hands of anyone who did it. So when Gavin did it, he couldn’t help but do just that.

“Do what again?” Conan asked slyly, he knew what Gavin was referring to, but damn if hearing him beg didn’t turn him on. He lightly drew his finger across Gavin’s nipple, making sure to tease him thoroughly. While he did that he continued to thrust into the man, going slightly faster than before.  Conan leaned forward, bringing his lips to Gavin’s lips, ignoring his previous request of the tender area on his chest.

"Bite me... Please."Gavin pleaded, but it came out more like a needy whine rather than a request.

Conan couldn't help but grin as his lips left Gavin's.  He trailed kisses down his neck as he aimed for his chest once more. He bit Gavin's nipple, making sure to suck extra hard at the sensitive skin around it. Once he let go, it began to turn red, leaving yet another mark on the beautiful man before him.

Until now Conan had been keeping his hands on either side of Gavin' thighs. He kept one on his thigh and let the other travel back to Gavin's crotch. He wrapped his fingers around the base of the man's cock before quickly moving them up and down. Conan knew he was getting close so he might as well make sure Gavin was too.

Gavin chewed on his bottom lip and hummed at the lovely sensation mixed with the sore feeling over his skin. He was hoping to last longer, but that couldn't be helped as those slim gentle fingers wrapped around his length and worked him up until he came with a muffled moan that made it through his gritted teeth. Gavin buried his face into Conan's neck, moving his arms to drape over Conan’s shoulders. He rode himself through his orgasm but hips didn't stop moving afterward.

The warmth of Gavin’s breath on his neck made Conan tingle.  Gavin had already came, and Conan knew he wasn’t too far behind. Since Gavin was most likely spent, Conan decided to take the rest into his own hands. For now, he ignored the mess that Gavin had made on his stomach and focused on picking him up by his thighs.  He firmly gripped both sides and began to lift Gavin up. Once he was up enough, Conan began to quickly slide in and out of him. He kept on and on, thrusting as fast and as roughly as he could into the man until, finally, he came.

Conan let out a string of curses as he pulled out of Gavin and dropped him into his lap. He laid his head back, staring at the ceiling as he tried to catch his breath.

Gavin laid on top of Conan. He quickly left a messy peck over his skin and inhaled slowly. His senses trembled with delight at the scent of the other man and he couldn't help but wonder whether it was his natural one or mixed up with perfume.

Gavin caught himself getting lost at the thought and so he lifted himself up quickly. "That was a bit better than last time, eh? Or longer at least." A wink and a Cheshire grin quickly appeared on his face as he used it as an excuse to stare at Conan's pretty eyes, trying not to drown into that deep icy ocean color they had.

The softness that seemed to radiate from Gavin made the room such a different atmosphere than it had previously been. It stung Conan. It was as what was happening wasn’t just business. That Gavin wasn’t here for the money. Which, Conan knew wasn’t true. Both of them held no romantic feelings. It was strictly business. At least, that’s what Conan had to tell himself. Why did he hold such sympathy for a sex worker?  Conan decided to shake the thoughts from his head and focus on Gavin once more. He couldn't let the semantics and pragmatics of the situation bother him now.

“I had fun. Last time was a rush decision. This wasn’t.” Conan smiled as he leaned up. “Do you want to shower first or should I?”

"I think it would be fair if you were to go first." Gavin trailed off to stretch himself out making a noise between a sleeplish moan and a yawn. "Ya know since we're at your place and all."

Gavin kept stealing glances by Conan and each time he did his self-consciousness had to remind him they're down to business and nothing else. Not like he would ever be craving for something more, now that would be a silly thought, wouldn't it?

“If you insist.” The smile persisted on Conan’s face as he began to slip out of bed. He grabbed a pair of clothes out of his closest and made his way towards the bathroom. Conan looked over at Gavin, who happened to be staring. The man gave a small wink and shut the bathroom door behind him.

Conan looked at himself in the mirror. He was a total mess. After catching Gavin staring, he noticed his face had turned red. They just had sex, but Conan is blushing over small things like staring.  Of course…

The water warmed Conan as he stood directly under it. He let it drip down his face as he gathered his thoughts. He knew that soon he would have to try getting closer to Gavin. He needed to ask him questions about the hotel. _But when is the right time?_ Conan let out a sigh.  Perhaps after his shower, he could try pillow talking, depending on how long Gavin was staying. _Did prostitutes even do that? Probably not._

_Whatever happens, I need to remind myself that this is nothing more than an exchange. I’m doing this for the information I need. If I miss this case, it’ll be ages until I qualify for a promotion.  Gavin’s a prostitute, surely he’s used to this by now. At least he’s getting paid now. I’ll up my payments if he becomes useful to the investigation._

Conan exited the shower and quickly got dressed. Faint snoring began to distract Conan from his inner monologue. Surely Gavin wasn’t asleep?

Gavin had waited until the other man was out of sight and as soon as the bathroom door clicked his body quickly sank into the mattress. His muscles relaxed within a second with a pleasant sigh. Gavin didn't waste time curling up to a comfortable position above the sheets. A refreshing shower should be enough to keep him up. His vision was going blurry and his body felt heavy as he tried covering his mouth when a yawn threatened to appear.

Ten minutes later Gavin was already snoring quietly with his mouth slightly open.

With a roll of his eyes, Conan simply let out a small snort and proceeded to clean up the bed. Luckily for him, Gavin was asleep on the side that was clean, so he was able to grab the dirty blankets and replace them with clean ones.

 _Should I wake him up? Is this wrong?_ Conan shrugged his thoughts off and looked down on the scarred man. _He’s so peaceful when he’s asleep…_

After contemplating whether or not to wake Gavin up, Conan slid into bed alongside him. Gavin could leave whenever he woke up. Conan let out a puff as he curled up on his side of the bed and closed his eyes. _Would Gavin still be there when he awoke?_

He hadn’t been paid. Of course, he would...


End file.
